


Did you just hiss at me?

by Erizee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, SO FLUFFY, the fluffiest thing ive ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: A drabble prompt from tumblr.Oswald is sleepy and Ed is in love. (So is Oswald.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I post a fic where I do something I've never done before;;;;;;  
> alright  
> I *should* be writing my arkham au right now but......... fluff and prompts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Did.... did you just hiss at me?"  
Ed stared at his boyfriend with barely disguised shock.  
Oswald grunted and pulled the covers Ed had removed back over his head.

They had just spend their first night together and even though Oswald had never been a morning person per se, he hadn't acted like this before either.

"Come on Ozzie.... we need to get up or Olga will have to throw away our breakfast and you know how cranky she can g-whoa!" Oswald pulled at Ed's hand still tangled in the sheets.

Ed landed in the soft blankets of his bed and huffed out a laugh.   
His laugh died out a milisecond later when he felt two arms snaking around his body, pulling him closer to their owner.  
He could feel his cheeks heat up and his heart beat crazy in his chest. Even after he and Oswald finally got together after months of angst and tears and admissions of love from the both of them, he was still helplessly in love with his little bird. 

"I don't want to get up yet Eddie..... Can't we just stay in bed today..?"

Ed smiled at his boyfriend's sleepy voice. "We could but... then we couldn't get pancakes."  
"Oh no what a tragedy." Even half asleep Oswald still managed to sound sarcastic. He pulled Ed closer and burried his nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in the sweet scent of the man he loved. 

With a happy sigh Ed gave in and kissed Oswald's cheek, who smiled lazily in return. 

"I love you Ozzie."  
"I love you too Eddie."


End file.
